


Единственное хорошее в днях рождения

by MrsWho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsWho/pseuds/MrsWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок презирает дни рождения. Они приносили неловкость, скуку и трату времени до тех пор, пока, в сороковой день рождения, Джон не меняет его мнение одним маленьким подарком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Единственное хорошее в днях рождения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Good Thing About Birthdays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/832090) by [shireteapot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shireteapot/pseuds/shireteapot). 



> Перевод выполнен для Шерлок-соо к юбилею мистера Камбербетча

Шерлок презирает дни рождения.

Они приносят лишь фальшивые улыбки и едва терпимое присутствие других людей, и это не говоря уже о нежелательных подарках – на самом деле, сколько бесполезных предметов нужно одному человеку? А ещё эти все ненужные украшения, шары и плакаты, пироги и свечи. Всё это абсолютно неуместно. Как и тот факт, что он родился сорок лет назад. 

Он никогда не мог понять, почему люди настаивают на праздновании чего-то столь банального – да, родился, как и другие на планете. _Ну и отлично._ Дни рождения означали необходимость сидеть здесь, на диване, зажатым между миссис Хадсон и Молли, выдавливая улыбку и притворяясь довольным подарком домовладелицы – _новый дирсталкер, спасибо вам, миссис Хадсон, старый-то уже поизносился_. Молли отличилась в лучшую сторону, подарив новый микроскоп, конечно, не ровня его нынешнему, да и не стоит он тех денег, что она заплатила. Но это хоть куда ни шло. Неплохо будет иметь запасной в случае непредвиденной ситуации. Майкрофт стоял рядом, самодовольно улыбаясь этой сувенирно-разворачивальной церемонии и младшему брату, пытающемуся создать убедительный вид. Он остался на торт и бренди, а затем извинился за «безотлагательные государственные дела». Шерлок не планировал когда-либо носить тот дорогой кашемировый шарф, подаренный Майкрофтом. Лестрейд купил ему «Величайшие нераскрытые преступления ХХ столетия», что временно привлекло его интерес. Нет сомнений, что он найдёт ответы в считанные минуты, но это хотя бы развлечёт его на какое-то время. Он поблагодарил инспектора и отметил себе в памяти не говорить, что пока тот на кухне разговаривает с Джоном о футболе, его жена променяла учителя физкультуры на почтальона.

А сам доктор? Джон занял себя развешиванием украшений, сбором толпы знакомых, поющих «Happy Birthday», и выносом торта. Он спросил Молли о бойфренде – Шерлок удалил его имя, всё равно через месяц-другой появится новый – и заставил гостей смеяться до самого вечера. Он не поднял бровь, когда Шерлок отказался от торта, а вместо этого спрятал несколько кусков в холодильник на потом. Джон – отличный хозяин. Но он не подарил подарка. Даже не поздравил с днём рождения, если не считать песни, а Шерлок не считал. Он продержался весь день в мучительном ожидании Джона с речью или плохо завёрнутым подарком – потому что Джон _всегда_ поздравлял его и покупал что-нибудь бесполезное, _всегда_ – но тот не сделал ничего, так что к уходу гостей Шерлок обнаружил, что сердце камнем опустилось в желудок. Он размышлял над этим, пока Джон проводил миссис Хадсон вниз. _Разочарование._ Он разочарован. Осознание этого вынудило рассмеяться и сморщить нос в отвращении, ведь он считал себя выше всех этих глупых, обычных сантиментов. Но затем он пришел к выводу, что слишком восприимчив ко всем этим чувствам, в которых замешан Джон. 

Шерлок присел, разглаживая рукава пиджака. _Не будь смешным,_ сказал он себе. _Не уподобляйся обычным умам. Дни рождения незначительны. Они несут скуку и более чем достаточное количество унижений._

Когда Джон поднялся, Шерлок не сказал ни слова, но утвердительно поворчал на предложение заказать ужин. Он переместился к столу и просидел там, в тишине, остальную часть вечера, притворяясь поглощенным расследованием и ненавидя, как желудок переворачивается всякий раз, когда Джон обращается к нему – а затем _разочарованно_ скручивается, ведь это не слова поздравлений. Шерлок продолжал работать и во время ужина, чувствуя на самом деле раздражающее желание уйти. Он всегда умел контролировать чувства, и, если не управлять ими, то хотя бы скрывать достаточно хорошо, чтобы о них не узнали. Иначе как ещё он мог пережить последние пять лет с Джоном Уотсоном, _«Я не гей»_ Джоном Уотсоном, как соседи? Шерлок устоял против желания вздохнуть над фотографией особенно отвратительного места преступления.

Было уже поздно, Джон суетился на кухне над приготовлением чая, когда окликнул его:

– Шерлок, не передашь молоко?

Шерлок оторвался от бумаг, разочарованно хмурясь.

– Джон, ты вполне можешь дотянуться до холодильника оттуда, где стоишь.

– Я _мог бы_ , – перебил Джон, – если бы руки были свободны.

Он держал в руках две чашки и пакетики, словно в доказательство, и хотя это вряд ли означало занятые руки, но Шерлок был слишком раздражен и сыт, чтобы спорить. Недовольно пыхтя, он поднялся и преодолел расстояние до холодильника, открывая дверь менее чем в двух футах от соседа. Быстро просканировав взглядом полки и даже передвинув несколько контейнеров, он сдвинул брови, но определённо не увидел молоко. Закрыв дверь, он развернулся.

– Джон, его нет…

Мгновение спустя он заметил полупустую бутылку обезжиренного молока на столе, а ещё через мгновение оказался прижатым к двери холодильника, пойманным в ловушку из двух обтянутых рукавами свитера рук. Джон пристально смотрел на него, яркие голубые глаза словно прожигали насквозь. Он был так близко, что Шерлок чувствовал исходящее от него тепло.

– Джон? – голос Шерлока больше походил на хрип, но он был слишком сосредоточен на внезапной дрожи в коленях и том, _как близко был Джон_ , чтобы ужаснуться.

– Я ещё не подарил тебе свой подарок, – прошептал Джон, и теперь мягкая шерсть прижималась к шелковой фиолетовой ткани.

– Я, – голос дрогнул, и Шерлок откашлялся, пока желудок выполнял кульбит под пылающим взглядом Джона. – Ты же знаешь, я считаю подарки бессмысленными, это пустая трата денег, и, откровенно говоря, я не…

Он умолк под взглядом Джона из-под полуприкрытых век.

– Ох, заткнись уже.

А после Джон его поцеловал.

Он наклонился и прижался губами _теплосильнонастойчивонежно_ к губам, достаточно крепко _мягкожестконебольно_ , чтобы вызвать короткое замыкание в мозгу. Шерлок замер на полсекунды. А затем расплавился, непрерывный шум в голове наконец затих, стройное тело расслабилось под прикосновениями Джона, губы двигались так, как он не мог и подумать, ведь он _на самом деле_ никогда никого не целовал прежде, но _это, это…_ Пальцы вцепились в шерсть всё сильнее в попытке удержаться, колени подкашивались, и это не важно, ведь Джон держал его, прижимая собой к холодильнику, провёл кончиком языка по его верхней губе, и Шерлок задохнулся, сердце выскакивало из груди, а после Джон попробовал его и _ох, вот почему обычные люди так любят поцелуи._

И в этот момент Шерлок Холмс пришел к выводу, что после всего есть одно единственное хорошее в днях рождения.

И это Джон.


End file.
